


Chance at Rebirth

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Genderswap, Soiling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Summoned into the abode of a demon, Mordred gets a chance to live the life she always should've had.
Series: December Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 3





	Chance at Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> For SissyCamilla.

“Servant, Saber. Mordred Pendrag-”

It was natural for a Servant to be summoned from the Throne of Heroes in a time of crisis. That much Mordred had gotten used to. Whether it was during a Holy Grail War, or during the Grand Orders that plagued humanity in another timeline. But to say she expected what she saw as she was summoned this time… would be entirely and utterly wrong.

Standing in front of her, with a body that was about three times as large as hers, was a pale-skinned and white-haired woman, who couldn’t help but smile as she looked down upon the girl clad in a tough suit of armor. A woman that, based on the seals on her thigh, was now her Master. A woman that gave off such an aura that it naturally made Mordred call upon her weapon, intimidated by her presence.

“Oh? You don’t want to finish your introduction? Well, that’s a shame. I thought a cute little girl like you would be kind enough to do so.” The towering woman chimed, sighing a little as she rubbed her hand against her cheek. “Honestly, I should’ve seen this coming. None of you’ve been rather nice to me when I’ve summoned you…”

She… She had summoned several Servants. And judging by the lack of mana flowing through the air, this was a special circumstance in and of itself. Whoever she was, she had somehow managed to supply all of them, including the newest arrival, with enough mana to stay manifested despite the utter lack of a Holy Grail to supply them all with a baseline level of mana.. But not much more than that. It was a wonder that the summoned Servant could even bring out her sword.

But more importantly than that, the young armored Servant couldn’t think straight. Not after she was called a girl. “I’m not a girl!” Mordred shouted underneath her helmet, as her armor dematerialized to show off her cute yet toned figure. “I am the son of King Arthur! The usurper to his throne!” She cried out, trying to sound like it actually mattered to somebody as inherently intimidating as the woman in front of her.

“Oh?” The woman blinked a couple of times, before shaking her head and kneeling down until she could look straight into the cute Servant’s eyes. “A son, you say? Were you born in the wrong kind of body? Do you need Mama to help you get what you deserve?” She asked, not a single hint of scorn in her voice. It was all honesty, and a wish to help who she had called upon.

The blonde Servant flinched as she was shown genuine affection. Something that she wasn’t used to. And in a fit of utter confusion and desperation, she lashed out. “D-Don’t you pity me! DON’T YOU PITY ME!” She cried out, swinging the blade directly at the woman who had summoned her.

The blade was caught, though not easily, by the pale-haired woman. Who just kept on smiling, despite the slight trail of blood heading from her palm down her wrist. “I don’t wish to pity you, little Mordred. Mama just wants to make you feel like you’re the best you can be. If that means Mama has to fix you, then Mama will gladly help.” She explained, carefully taking the sword away from the blonde girl, causing it to dissolve into specks of mana.

“W-Who are you…” Mordred muttered, a few tears slowly running down her cheek. She didn’t understand. She didn’t know why a woman like her, no matter what she actually was, would try and help her like this…

Her Master smiled as she slowly stood up, her pale body complimented by the red dress that hung off her shoulders. “I am Asphodel, little Mordred. You may call me Mama, if you wish. That would make me much happier than calling me your Master.” She explained, as she grabbed ahold of the hems of her dress and curtsied like a proper lady would.

“Now, little Mordred… Would you like to be the son that you claim to be? I can make that desire real. I can make anything that you wish for real, as long as you believe in your dear Mama. You can do that, right?” Asphodel chimed, as she held out a hand for the younger girl to take. A hand that would pull her closer. A hand that would take her into a family that loved her…

Mordred looked at the hand, and nervously started to sweat. The idea of being loved, the idea of having a Mother, or rather a parental figure that loved her at all… It was alien to her. Not even the last few times she had been summoned did she have a proper parent. And yet here the woman was, ready to make her one with her family as long as she asked for it.

“...Mama.” She muttered, letting the word linger on her tongue for just a moment. It sounded nice. “...You’ll make me a son, Mama?” She asked properly, looking up at Asphodel’s lovingly crimson eyes, hoping that she spoke the truth. Believing every word that had left her mouth…

The pale woman nodded. “As long as you wish for it. Would you truly want that, my little Mordred?” She asked her question again, the seals on her thigh shining ever slightly. As if she was using their power to force her to answer truthfully…

Mordred didn’t hesitate for a second longer, taking the older woman’s hand and pulling herself into her arms. “T-Then, Mama! Please!” The desperation, or rather the relief of getting a chance to be happy for once in her life, was shining brightly on her face. She wanted nothing more in the world than to be her Mama’s little boy.

Asphodel giggled at the earnesty of her latest child. “Of course, little Mordred. Here.” She chimed as she slowly lifted her into her arms, while using one of her hands to unbutton part of her top. Just enough that she could expose one of her breasts while keeping her dress on. “All you have to do to make your desire a reality, is drink from Mama’s milk. Then you’ll be as you always wanted.”

The younger girl looked at that massive breast in front of her face. It was bigger than her head, and the milk that slowly dribbled forth from the teat was about the size of her thumb. And yet still, it pulled her in. It was alluring for a girl like her, who had never gotten to experience this kind of affection.

Mordred latched onto that nipple, suckling little by little. She even used her teeth to squeeze out just a little more of it, the taste of that rich flavor making the girl thirst for it even more. It wasn’t just the taste either, it was the warmth radiating from that breast, and the arms pushing her into it, that made her want it so much more.

She swallowed a little more as the seconds ticked by. And after a minute or so, it was like a constant stream of milk pouring down her throat. She couldn't stop herself from slurping it all down with that much vigor. The more she drank, the more she grew addicted to it. And the more addicted she became, the more she wanted it. A vicious cycle of wants and needs.

Of course, just like her dear Mama said, the milk would help her. And it definitely did. But it first needed to make sure that the rest of her body was ready for her change. Which it did by slowly eroding the parts of her body that it didn’t think she needed.

Her breasts. Her hips. Her muscles. The first two were unimportant for a boy, but the last was unimportant for a young child. All of them were slowly smoothed out, leaving her with an utterly flat chest, and slim hips that weren’t fit for anything down below. The muscles gave way as well, revealing fair and slim skin underneath instead of that which had been honed for nothing but battle.

Once the stuff that needed to be smoothed out went away, it was time to add the rest. The young girl could feel a tingle running down her spine, one that ended down by her crotch. That tingle then grew into a strong sense of pressure, like she needed to push something out. It made her feel discomfort, her face scrunching up in response.

A little rub on the back of the head was all it took to get her to feel better. A bit of support from her dearest Mama, who knew that she needed the help. And thus she pushed and pushed, waiting for the pressure to ease up.

The pressure did eventually come undone, but at such a pace that little Mordred couldn’t stop what came next. The sound of her panties filling with a foul liquid, and the slow sobs of a girl having an accident, filled the air.

Asphodel smiled as she carefully took her dearest baby girl off her teat, before giggling as she noticed a trail of pee running down her arm. “It seems like you were a little too unprepared for your change, my little baby boy.” She chimed, slowly kissing the Servant-turned-child on the cheek.

Mordred blinked a couple of times, listening carefully to Mama. Only to look down at the bulge down below, and for her brain to put two and two together. She wasn’t a she any longer, not according to her inner biology.

The cock tenting against his thoroughly soaked panties was proof of his true masculinity. And the little boy couldn’t be happier, tears running down his cheeks as he buried himself in his dear Mama’s embrace. “Thank you… Thank you…” He muttered.

“I only do what my children need, little Mordred. But in exchange, you and all of your dear siblings, especially the ones I summon, need to do a little something for me.” Asphodel chimed, slowly running her hand through her newest baby boy’s hair. “You can’t just have accidents like that without protection, after all.

To say that Mordred was embarrassed hearing that would be an understatement, but he understood. He absolutely understood the importance of not wetting himself on accident. On purpose… that was a different matter, and not one he should worry about at the moment.

He sat still in his Mama’s arms as she carried him into another room, one decked out in plenty of pastel colors that were meant for babies. Considering her nickname for him, that made too much sense. But still, he had managed to wet himself, so it was about what he expected.

The little baby boy found himself on a changing table not long after, while his dearest Mama continued to hover over him. She took off all his clothes. Panties, top, everything. All of it getting tossed into the trashbin besides the table, as she prepared something that would secure him for the future.

A big, almost the size of her bosom, diaper. One that he was expected to wear at all times, considering the strength of the tapes on the side. He didn’t resist as he was forced to wear it, not when it slid under his butt, nor when it was wrapped through his thighs, and especially not as she clamped the diaper shut using the tapes on the wings.

Once he felt that wonderful softness under and around him, especially as it squished up against his sensitive new cock, he thought that it would all be over. But his dear Mama had another surprise for him, as she kissed him on the cheek and lifted him into her arms once more.

He didn’t know where they were going, but he knew one thing for sure… He’d accept whatever she wanted to do to him. Just because she had helped him become what he should’ve been all along. 

Her adorable little baby boy.


End file.
